Somehow, someway
by Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison
Summary: One small boy is all alone, not much is left in his life. Will he be able to finally meet that special someone he's been waiting for most of his life? Or will run away...forever (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Jade: Hiya everyone! I am writing this to see if you like it? If it does sound good them great! I'll update it again as soon as possible! But if it doesn't...well I guess I'll just write it into word and save it all, because it sounds good to me!

Kai: Yes I'm sure it does sound good to you...

Jade: Oh yes! If any of you haven't met my Yami yet, then here he is! Kai!

Kai: (Bows) Pleased to meet you all

Jade: (Big smile) Heehee well here's the first chap! (Note that it's small because it's a starter :P)

(...Title...)

Somehow, someway

Chapter 1: Someday I will meet someone...

(...Story...)

A small petit boy is sitting all alone on the cold wooden floor boards of his silent and dark house. The rain gently patted itself onto the delicate windows that were attached to his house, it knocked softly against the doors and danced gracefully against the tiles attached to the roof. Nothing really existed in his life anymore; his grandfather is in hospital, his best friend too. All of his other friends had moved to different countries and places, leaving him all alone. It's been two weeks since his best friend had gone into hospital, and it was all because of some careless driver that knocked him over and onto the cold concrete that was once underneath his feet. It's been round about three years since his grandfather entered the hospital doors. He was ill, seriously ill and might never be able to come outside of the hospital again, not until he meets the end of his days.

The small boy got up from his seating position and moved slowly across the long room and towards the misty windows. A small sigh escaped his lips as he pulled up one hand and placed it upon the cold, misty glass. He felt the rhythm of the raindrops as they slowly beat against the clear material of the small, but homey place.

"One day...I will meet someone" A single teardrop escaped his eyes and travelled delicately down his cheek and swiftly towards the floor. The boy has never spoken anything else since his best friend went into the hospital. It was like nothing else was processed in his speech, like his mind is in a constant time loop and will not come out of it until he meets this one person, the person that will change his life completely, hopefully for the better.

(...Somewhere in darkness...)

"Your task for the next four years is to pose as a lowly human and find a boy named Yugi. Once you have found this boy, we want you to convince him to turn against his nature and join us. Do I make myself clear Yami?" A tall dark man, dressed in a black suit approached Yami with stern eyes. His wings stood proud on his back but perked up when Yami started to reply back,

"Yes master, I shall return with the job done, hopefully to your satisfaction." The dark man nodded in response and gestured Yami to leave the room. Yami span around on his heel and spread his wings out. A large pair sprung out from his back to reveal black and red decorated wings. Mostly everyone admired these pair of fiery looking wings but they all knew that they couldn't have them for their features would not match these magnificent wings. Yes Yami had something that everyone else did not, a pair of crimson red eyes. Yami jumped up into the air and flapped his strong, muscled wings and took flight into the cold, wet skies of Domino. He sighed a little but shook his head as he made his way towards his small, comfy cabin. Sure it was expected to have a better looking home then a miserly cabin but Yami didn't like that sort of way of living. He preferred to live alone, to isolate himself to the rest of the world and live in peace.

"One day I will meet someone...then I can finally live in peace." He entered his dimly lit cabin and landed softly onto the floor. He dusted himself off slightly and took off his cloak and shoes.

"It has been a long day. Now it's time to rest." Yami slowly made his way towards his bed and collapsed in it. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep for he had been working and training all day without a moments rest. Meanwhile, outside the moon was slowly disappearing from the sky and the sun started to peak through the blanket of darkness.

(...A/N...)

Jade: There you go! A nice starter for you

Kai: Hmm for the first time in my life, I actually think that was kind of good

Jade: You mean it? (Glomps) Yay!

Kai: Right...O.o

Jade: Heehee anyways keep on smiling! (Hands out chocolate bars) enjoy!


	2. I have finally found you

Jade: Yay a few people liked the fic so far so why not continue?

Kai: Well don't forget to thank the nice people that reviewed the fic

Jade: Heehee don't worry Kai, I won't forget! Actually I'll do it now!

Terri: I'm glad you liked the first chapter, thank you for the review and I hope you also enjoy this chapter.

Miaka-Kiyomi: I hope this fic turns out good too. I sure do hope you keep on reading, and hopefully the chapters will improve as I go along

Kai: Well done, and thank you for all of the readers/reviews out there. We most appreciate your kindness.

Jade: Ok on with the fic!

(...Title...)

Somehow, someway

Chapter 2: I have finally found you...

(...Story...)

The sun had risen and the darkness, gone for it was morning time in the small town of Domino. A tri-coloured haired boy was already up; in fact he had been up all night for he could not sleep. He just sat there, listening to the rain and waiting, waiting for his saviour to come. He shuffled towards the kitchen door and leaned against it, thinking on what to eat. A few more moments of standing there, until he finally moved and grabbed some ingredients from a cupboard and quickly made his breakfast. It wasn't long before the boy finished his breakfast and started to make his way upstairs to change and do the rest of his morning chores. Today he was going to visit his grandfather and friend at the hospital, he was going to sit there and watch them as they both hold on to their lives, hoping that they will somehow become well again. About an hour later, the boy was ready; he switched off the main lights and grabbed his keys by the front door. He opened it and was suddenly greeted by the fresh outdoors, embraced by the gentle breeze that blew across his face and felt a warm sensation against his skin as the sun beats down delicately onto him. A small smile escaped his lips as he shut his door and started to walk down the streets of Domino.

(...Yami...)

The handsome, dark vampire was violently tossing and turning in his bed, while dreaming of something that truly haunted him, something that seemed so innocent but yet so painful. They were a pair of Amethyst eyes. They pierced into his soul and tore him apart, they made him fall down to his knees and cry in despair. He couldn't really explain what was happening but whenever he looked into those eyes; he felt so much pain and lonely thoughts buried deep within them.

"I won't give in...you cannot control me!" Yami tossed and turned more violently, so violet that he rolled out of his bed and onto the wooden floors of his cabin. Sweat was dripping from his face as he desperately tried to regain his breath. Once he had finally gotten his breath back, he slowly, shakily got up and sat of the edge of his bed, still breathing hard.

"What a horrible dream...who is this person? And why are they so sad?" Yami thought about this for a few more minutes but he slowly went back to sleep for his task started tonight and he needed all of the strength he could get to find this Yugi Moto.

(...Hospital...)

The tri-coloured boy had finally reached the hospital. He entered the large, white doors and approached the front desk. A woman dressed in a white dress smiled towards the boy and passed him a sign in form.

"Here you go, please write in your name, who you are going to visit and the time please." The boy took the form and pen from the woman and sat down, filling in the form at the same time. A few more seconds passed until he finally finished and passed the form back to the woman. She looked at the form and then at her computer and smiled.

"Thank you! Mr. Solomon Moto and Joey Wheeler are in room 25. Take care now!" The boy nodded in approval and made his way down the long corridors of Domino Wing hospital and towards room number 25. It didn't take him long to find it, he sighed slightly and slowly pushed open the doors, only to be greeted by the beeping of the heart moderators.

(...Joey's POV...)

I have been sitting in this itchy bed for ages now. Waiting and hoping that my best friend would be coming soon. It has been a while since I last heard from him, yes heard and not seen for I have lost my eye sight. It was terrible the day of the accident, it was like everything was happening in slow motion and I was caught in the middle of it, like a cat that was being teased by a ball attached to a string. I can still remember all very clearly in my head, it keeps on replaying in my mind whenever I think about it. The shouts and screams of the people around me, the screeching of the car that was coming towards me, the sound of my name that escaped my friends lips. It just won't go away, it stays in my mind...haunting me. Suddenly I hear the door creak open, my heart starts to jump with joy as I shoot up from my seating position and shout out the one name that I hope it would be,

"Yugi, is that you?" Silence is heard throughout the room as I wait for an answer. I wait for a few more minutes but I slowly sink back into my bed sadly. I guess it wasn't him. Tears started to form behind my eyes when suddenly, I feel someone grab my hand and give it a tight squeeze. Hope started to build itself up again as I squeeze the hand back in joy. It was Yugi, I just knew it was. I couldn't really explain how or why but I just do.

"I'm glad you have came Yugi, I've missed you so much! How are you doing?" I smiled one of my biggest smiles but it soon faded away when I felt Yugi's grip loosen. My heart started to sink ever lower when he let go of it altogether, this wasn't like Yugi at all, and he was always so cheerful and warm. But now it's like he's half dead. I was about to question him when I felt my lips being cover and a silent hushing sound,

"Sleep Joey, you need rest." And that was the last thing I heard from him as I slowly drifted to a deep sleep. One day I hope to get my sight back...

(...Yugi...)

I am sitting here, between the two most loved people in my life. Both of them in the same room, in the same building, seriously injured. I'm just sitting here, gazing at the two. Wondering how they are coping with the situation. I didn't move at all since I told Joey to sleep. I'm not planning on moving until I am told to go home. The sun was setting and the nurses told all of the visitors to head on home, Yugi didn't mind this at all. He bowed before his grandfather and Joey and walked out onto the streets once again.

(Long lost words whisper slowly to me)

Yugi felt a shiver down his spine as he felt a presence that was calling for him, pulling him. He followed his feet down towards a dark alleyway, where he hesitated to move one step closer.

(Still can't find what keeps me here)

After taking up lots of courage, Yugi shuffled forward and into the alleyway while feeling the presence getting stronger.

(When all this time I've been so hollow inside)

Yugi couldn't really explain it but it was like inside him was starting to fill, his heart becoming lighter and his features brighten as he searched deeper in the alley.

(I know you're still here)

Rain started to fall down from the sky but he could still feel that sensational presence and didn't turn back around. He was determined in finding the source.

(Watching me, wanting me)

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated as the rain patted his innocent face. He felt the aurora strongest to his left and sprinted into that direction.

(I can feel you pull me down)

As Yugi was sprinting, he didn't see the rock that lay in his path and tripped right over it, landing on his all fours. Yugi wasn't really sure if this had happened but he swore he just saw crimson red eyes flashing in his mind.

(Fearing you. Loving you)

Yugi wasn't too sure if he was afraid, or excited. He has never seen eyes like them; they were unique and filled with fiery power but is that power used for good...or evil.

(I won't let you pull me down)

Even if they were belonging to someone evil, that didn't stop Yugi from finding this person. He had to see for himself who this person truly was.

(Hunting you I can smell you- alive)

Yugi suddenly smelt something very unusual, fresh blood. What if it was a serial killer that lurked the shadows that are contained within this alleyway, or maybe even a wild animal that's hungry for his dinner? Well whatever it was, it didn't scare Yugi that much. He just continued on down the growing shadows of the dark alley.

(Your heart pounding in my head)

Yugi listened carefully to his surroundings and he could suddenly hear light breathing.

(Watching me, wanting me)

Yugi poked his head around the corner, only to meet with a pair of crimson red eyes.

(I can feel you pull me down)

Yugi starts to panic slightly as he stares at the figure of the one before him. Large black wings with red flames sprung out from his back, he wore no other material apart from leather and a matching pair of boots to finish it off. But it wasn't what the taller figure was wearing that captured Yugi, no it was his facial features that interested him the most. He looked almost exactly like Yugi but only a few more golden bangs and different coloured eyes separated them both. The taller version of Yugi growled and Yugi was suddenly taken out of his trance and gulped. Yugi span around on his heel and made a quick run for it, only to trip over the same rock he had done before.

(Saving me, raping me)

Yugi closed his eyes and waited for the cold, wet grounds to come in contact with his body but he never felt it, instead he felt two firm arms grip onto his shoulders and pull him up, making Yugi tumble into the other chest.

(Watching me)

Yugi started to shake a little under the others arms and slowly turned around to make an apology, only to meet those crimson red eyes once more. Yugi just stood there, gazing into those eyes that shone so powerfully.

(...Yami's POV...)

It's those eyes again. The ones I have dreamt about in my dreams. The ones that haunted me so, but yet I have fallen hard for. The figure that stands before me is almost exactly like me but more innocent looking. I stare at him a few more minutes but I finally step back and glare at him.

"What is your name?" I can see him shudder a little but that's what makes him look more 'appealing'. I wait for an answer impatiently and watch him bit his bottom lip...

(...Yugi POV...)

He spoke to me. His voice so strong and deep but I must not give in to him. I bit my bottom lip a little but I finally pluck up the courage to answer him,

"One day I will meet someone...that day is today I am Yugi Moto." I could see the taller version of me stiffen a little but I did not dare question him for he might do something terrible to me.

(...Yami's POV...)

It's him, the boy I am supposed to persuade to join our side. How can he join the vampire race when he looks like something from above? This will be indeed a hard quest to do, especially when he has eyes as innocent as that...

"I am a vampire, my name is Yami..."

(...A/N...)

Jade: Well I hope you like this chapter! It took me a while to do it but I finally was able to write it all in the end.

Kai: You know I have just noticed that you only write your fanfics when it's raining, why is that?

Jade: Oh well the rain inspires me! It gives me mixed emotions every time I sit here and watch it (Looks out of window)

Kai: I see...

Jade: Yes, water is a beautiful thing. Oh and the song is from Evanescence: Haunted

Kai: Yes I like the way you combined the story with the song, very creative there.

Jade: Thank you Yami! (Hugs Kai) Aishiteru

Kai: (Laughs quietly) Aisiteru too, keep on smiling everyone


End file.
